Pássaros
by Noel Blue
Summary: Os pássaros simbolizam liberdade e esperança; e para eles, os pássaros enxergavam seus futuros. Mas a realidade tomou um rumo diferente do que eles sonhavam quando criança. Aos poucos, eles vão curando suas feridas, entregando pequenos pedaços de si para o outro, entre suor, cicatrizes, memórias e o sonho de voar cada vez mais alto.
1. Chapter 1

** - DISCLAIMER: **Os personagens aqui citados não nos pertencem. As imagens são meramente ilustrativas. Serve somente como mera representação física(realista) dos personagens. Nenhuma destas pessoas possui vínculo algum com o texto.

** - SINOPSE COMPLETA:** Os pássaros simbolizam liberdade e esperança; e para eles, os pássaros enxergavam seus futuros. Mas a realidade tomou um rumo diferente do que eles sonhavam quando criança. E, agora, acordar todos os dias com a sensação de que nada mudou, era uma tortura que parecia não ter fim. Mas o pior era sentir a ausência daquela presença que sumiu de repente, sem deixar pistas de para aonde foi. A resposta que encontrou para abafar aquele sufoco, foi derramar seu sangue pelos outros, negligenciando a própria vida. E enquanto um é assombrado pelo som de explosão que presenciou, o outro se atormenta com o ruído de pneus cantando no asfalto que não ouviu. No meio desses trágicos pesadelos, eles se encontram graças as luzes dos percursos em que suas vidas foram jogadas. Aos poucos, eles vão curando suas feridas, entregando pequenos pedaços de si para o outro, entre suor, cicatrizes, memórias e o sonho de voar cada vez mais alto.

Pássaros

.

Escrito por Amanur e Noel Blue

.

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_No fundo do corredor de paredes brancas, ela encontrou uma sala escura com a porta aberta. Movida pela sua curiosidade infantil, a menina de nove anos entrou. Era o depósito de produtos de limpeza do hospital infantil da cidade. Aos poucos, a escuridão foi amenizando, e as coisas a sua volta foram tomando formas. Atrás de uma prateleira, ela percebeu que algo se movia e fazia ruídos. Cuidadosamente, nas pontas dos pés, ela, corajosamente, resolveu espiar. Para sua surpresa, havia um menino sentado no chão, de pernas cruzadas, com várias folhas de papel colorido ao seu redor. Ele fazia pássaros em origami, e já havia uma dúzia daqueles animais coloridos prontos. _

_— O que está fazendo? — ela perguntou._

_O menino se assustou, mas logo que se recompôs tratou de explicar a menina, cheio de orgulho._

_— Meu pai disse que esses pássaros trazem sorte. Eu quero dar um para cada paciente do hospital._

_— Por que papéis trariam sorte? — insistiu a menina, sem entender o raciocínio do rapazinho a sua frente._

_— Não é o papel em si, mas o que eles representam. Meu pai disse que pássaros são animais livres, que viajam para onde querem. Então, vou entregar esses papéis para que as pessoas aqui sonhem com o lugar para onde elas gostariam de estar..._

_Ela sorriu, gostando da idéia, e sentou ao lado dele._

_— Posso ajudar?_

_— Pode. _

_Então, ele ensinou a ela como fazer o pássaro de papel colorido, e os dois passaram um bom tempo lá, dobrando papéis. Quando concluíram aquele projeto, os dois saíram com as mãos cheias, e foram distribuindo os pássaros de porta em porta, até uma enfermeira parar os dois, e levá-los para seus respectivos quartos. _

_Eles não trocaram seus nomes, nem nunca mais se viram. Mas cada um guardou o seu pássaro na cabeceira da cama para sonharem com seus futuros._

...

O trânsito estava caótico, como sempre, e na distração, quase bateu numa van; ela julgou que o motorista não sabia fazer a curva direito, mas o cara passou por ela grudando a mão na buzina e lhe mostrando o dedo do meio. Sakura ignorou, aumentando o volume do péssimo aparelho de som que veio no seu carro usado. Estacionou mal na garagem do hospital em que trabalhava, ocupando duas vagas, mas porque não estava prestando muita atenção. Talvez fosse efeito do vinho que tomou na noite passada, mas jamais admitiria isso.

Passando pela recepção, mal cumprimentou a moça atrás do balcão. Pegou seu crachá, e passou na máquina que marcava pontos (horário de chegada e saída de cada funcionário).

Sete horas em ponto.

Em seguida, seguiu direto para sua sala de atendimento no quinto andar. Jogou sua bolsa sobre sua mesa, e sentou na cadeira de couro gasto. Ficou girando para um lado e para outro, enquanto tentava lembrar onde havia colocado sua agenda. Estava ali mesmo, sobre a mesa. Havia doze consultas marcadas, e o resto do dia estaria programado para atender pacientes hospitalizados.

Sua primeira paciente era uma senhora que se queixava com a falta de mobilidade dos dedos dos pés. Ela tinha artrite. A segunda reclamava de dores nos ombros. Ela também tinha artrite. O terceiro paciente era um rapaz que havia fraturado o joelho, e precisava de algumas seções de fisioterapia. Levanta a perna, abaixa a perna. Levanta a perna, abaixa a perna. Estica a perna, estica a perna... O quarto paciente reclamava de dores nas mãos. Ele tinha tendinite...

Já era hora do almoço quando trancou sua sala e encontrou sua colega de trabalho a esperando do lado de fora. Ino era uma das nutricionistas do hospital, e carregava nas mãos uma prancheta cheia de folhas. Ela fazia algumas anotações, quando Sakura apareceu, e se levantou do sofá de espera.

— Sakura, não é por nada não, mas ninguém reclamou do seu cheiro? — indagou a loira, assim que se aproximou da outra.

— O que tem meu cheiro?

— Você está fedendo a álcool.

Sakura deu de ombros, e continuou a caminhar em direção ao elevador. Ela não havia comentado para a amiga o que aconteceu, por que não se julgava digna de pena. Ela detestaria ter que ouvir todos aqueles pedidos de pêsames, e comentário solidários a seu respeito; ou pior ainda, comentários sobre seu marido.

Lá, Ino apertou o botão do terceiro andar, onde ficava o restaurante. Havia um certo desconforto entre as duas, que ela ignorou. Há uma semana Sakura andava de ressaca, sem atender ligações de ninguém, sem se importar com nada. Ino tentava respeitar o espaço da amiga, sem enchê-la com perguntas, mas como as coisas pareciam piorar, já estava pensando em metralhá-la com as questões.

Elas serviram seus pratos em bandejas, e sentaram no ultimo banco, bem ao fundo. Iniciaram a refeição em silêncio até Naruto, um jovem residente prestes a se formar, sentar na cadeira ao lado junto com Tenten. Ele era cardiologista, mulherengo, e vivia dando em cima das colegas de trabalho. Já a morena, era uma das psicólogas do hospital, e por isso já estava a par da situação da rosada.

— Colegas, que tal uma festa Sábado à noite para animar essas carinhas? — ele encheu a boca com a salada, antes de voltar a falar — _Aré paece que alrém morreu_! — por baixo da mesa, Tenten chutou sua canela, e Ino estreitou os olhos.

Mas Sakura continuou a revirar sua comida com o garfo, sem muito apetite, como se não tivesse ouvido.

— Desculpa, Naruto, mas ando sem ânimo para festas... — resmungou.

— É por isso que estou convidando vocês... — desta vez, ele olhou para a moça com mais cautela, desconfiando dos fatos — Vai ter música alta, gente dançando, bebidas...

— Acho que as bebidas não são relevantes... — Ino o cutucou. Movendo só os lábios, discretamente, ele pediu desculpas a ela, embora ela não tivesse certeza sobre o quê. — Sakura, essa massa está maravilhosa, você deveria comer... — a loira ainda diz, tentando animá-la.

— Uhum...

No fim, Sakura deixou mais da metade da refeição no prato. Foi direto para sua sala, pegar sua bolsa e ir para o oitavo andar, onde ficavam os pacientes internados. Chegando à recepção do andar, largou a bolsa num armário para funcionários. Voltou para a recepcionista e pediu sua lista. Havia sete pacientes a quem dar sua atenção. O primeiro foi rápido. Uma senhora de 47 anos havia feito uma cirurgia na coluna, e estava em fase inicial do tratamento; de modo que só poderia fazer alguns poucos movimentos básicos, como mexer os pés e tentar levantar os joelhos. O segundo era um senhor de 58 anos, que havia operado o cotovelo, mas como havia pegado uma infecção, precisou permanecer em observação por mais tempo. A terceira era uma menina de 14 anos que operou os ombros, uma fratura adquirida pela má instrução em exercícios. Era rara as vezes que conseguia um paciente tão jovem. Em sua maioria são pessoas idosas, ou adultos que sofrem acidentes... O quarto da fila deveria ser um paciente recém chegado. Pelo que constava em sua fixa, era um jovem, de 27 anos, que sofreu um acidente. Ela ainda não o conhecia, e como ele havia saído da sala de cirurgia há pouco tempo, ele ainda dormia. Então, ela passou para o seguinte, outro senhor, este mais velho, em seus 72 anos. Precisou colocar uma prótese no quadril, e estava tentando sentar numa cadeira quando ela entrou na sala. A quinta era outra senhora, 65 anos, que caiu em casa e quebrou um osso da perna porque tinha osteoporose. O sexto era outro senhor que havia quebrado a canela ao meio numa partida de futebol com os vizinhos, mas ele já estava saindo do hospital, e Sakura só precisava dar um parecer sobre suas condições antes de liberá-lo. O último paciente era o rapaz que havia deixado para trás.

Já eram oito e meia da noite, e uma das enfermeiras lhe informou que ele já estava acordado, ainda na sala de recuperação. Quando entrou na sala, o encontrou numa cama, meio à outras tantas. Ele estava com a testa molhada de suor, porque tivera um pesadelo, e agora olhava para o espaço vazio a sua frente, sem piscar os olhos. Havia uma nebulosidade implícita naqueles olhos escuros, que ela jamais tinha visto antes em outro paciente. Temerosa, Sakura olhou novamente para fixa dele.

"Sasuke Uchiha, 27 anos.

Lesão na vértebra 'C7'."

Respirou fundo. A lesão aconteceu na altura da última vértebra do pescoço, que recebe esse nome "C7", por ser a sétima vértebra. Como os sinais do cérebro para o corpo são transmitidos pela coluna, isso significa que o paciente havia perdido os movimentos abaixo dessa altura. Não era a primeira vez que ela atendia um caso desses. Pelo estado inerte em que ele se encontrava, certamente, precisaria chamar a Tenten para atendê-lo também.

— Como se sente? — perguntou ao tocar o ombro do rapaz, embora soubesse que ele não era capaz de sentir seu toque.

Ela olhou para os ferimentos leves no rosto do rapaz. Havia alguns arranhões e cortes, indicando que não havia sido um acidente qualquer. Ele estava com os lábios ressecados, e alguns ferimentos na região, também.

O homem ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes, sem corresponder de modo algum àquele estimulo. Ele não parecia estar presente na sala, apesar de seu corpo evidenciar que estava. Até que, então, ele piscou os olhos como se acordasse de um transe, ou finalmente se libertasse de algo que o prendia.

— Morto. — resmungou. Mas ele continuou a olhar fixamente para o teto branco, como se algo o fixasse ali.

— Não se preocupe, você vai se recuperar...

— Mortos voltam à vida? — ele indagou, ainda sem olhá-la.

Sakura não soube o que responder, lamentando ter iniciado a conversa daquela forma. Suspirou, e ergueu sua prancheta.

— Preciso saber como está sua sensibilidade. Sente-se anestesiado?

Finalmente ele baixou os olhos para a cama, vendo o volume de suas pernas sob o lençol. Elas estavam ali, mas era como se não estivessem. Ele se sentia quebrado, incompleto, e aquela sensação lhe dava mais medo do que qualquer outra coisa pudesse lhe dar.

Ele não disse nada. Ele parecia um poço de lágrimas não derramadas, completamente vazio, mas cheio de ecos — pensamentos não ditos, mas expressos no olhar.

Então, Sakura resolveu abordar outra tática. Tirou do bolso do jaleco sua caneta de ponta fina, e começou a espetá-lo no ombro por cima do lençol que o cobria até o pescoço. Ele reagiu apenas quando ela espetou seu pescoço, se contorcendo um pouco. Depois, tirou o lençol, jogando-o no chão. Ele estava nu, com apenas uma espécie de camisola aberta atrás, cobrindo o peito e metade das coxas — cortesia do hospital, que evitava infecções hospitalares, utilizando materiais esterilizados.

Ele pareceu não se importar com a falta de privacidade, como se não houvesse motivos para tal. E ela espetou a coxa dele, sem se abalar com as bandagens do curativo em suas pernas machucadas no acidente. Ele não reagia, e também não olhava mais para si. Seus olhos estavam na cama ao lado, onde outro paciente dormia ainda anestesiado. Ela resolveu aplicar mais força com a ponta da caneta, deixando um ponto de tinta azul sobre a pele. Sakura teve a impressão de que ele contraiu o músculo, mas foi um movimento tão sutil, que não conseguiu distinguir bem. Mas ela notou que ele mantinha os dentes cerrados, e o cenho franzido, como se estivesse aborrecido. Ou no pior das hipóteses, resistindo ao tratamento.

— Preciso saber o que aconteceu com você. — ela diz, pegando sua prancheta.

— Acidente num monomotor.

— Você pilota?

— Não, eu vôo com os braços... O que você acha? — ele respondeu mal humorado.

— Acho que você deve respeitar meu trabalho. Vim aqui para atendê-lo, e é o que pretendo fazer, seu Sasuke...

— Eu não pedi sua ajuda.

— Por que você não precisava pedir! — emburrada, ela deu as costas a ele, sem a pretensão de voltar a vê-lo ainda aquela noite.

Sakura bateu a porta com força,se esquecendo que ali havia pacientes que precisavam descansar. E Sasuke ficou olhando-a caminhar porta a fora, sem entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic também esta sendo postada no Nyah! Fanfiction.

Para mais informações sobre a fic, acessem: _amanur .blogspot. /p /passaros . html_ (Retire os espaços)

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Pássaros

.

Escrito por Amanur e Noel Blue

.

Capítulo 2

Ela estava no carro, sentada no banco de passageiro. Alguém dirigia, mas ela não conseguia virar o rosto para vê-lo; o automóvel corria pela estrada numa velocidade estupenda, e ela se segurava com todas as suas forças no banco. Nervosa, Sakura apenas conseguia olhar para frente, vendo aquele túnel se aproximar cada vez mais, com aquela boca enorme prestes a engoli-los.

De repente, uma luz ofuscante surge de dentro do túnel. O carro buzina, os pneus cantam no asfalto, e ela grita com todas as forças s seus pulmões.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

E então, abre os olhos, com a respiração ofegante. O calor dos raios começou a incomodar na pele, e preguiçosamente ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Custou a se habituar à luz até enxergar a lâmpada sobre sua cabeça e, então, viu que o teto era o mesmo, as paredes brancas também, assim como as cortinas cor de creme que não tapavam aquele sol.

Nada mudou.

Ela havia adormecido novamente no sofá, sem lembrar bem como. As memórias da noite anterior se misturavam com outras, e ela já não sabia nem dizer em que dia da semana estava.

Lentamente, com algum esforço, Sakura sentou. A dor de cabeça veio de repente, anunciando mais uma ressaca, e ela praguejou para si. A sua frente, aquela tentadora nova garrafa de vinho lhe convidava a mais uma taça. Ela não pensou nem duas vezes, e bebeu no próprio gargalo, e lamentou quando o ultimo gole escorreu pela garganta.

Sua mente ainda não estava processando bem o novo dia, e ficou ali, sentada, olhando para o espaço vazio entre a mesa de centro e a estante da televisão, como se algo a encantasse e entristecesse ao mesmo tempo. Ela queria rir sem motivo algum, e chorar por que o peito doía com a cicatriz daquela ferida mal curada. Mas se viu obrigada a se levantar ao ver seu relógio de pulso marcar nove e vinte da manhã — já estava atrasada, e, nos últimos meses aquilo tem se tornado uma constância em seu dia-a-dia.

Ela cambaleou até seu quarto, arrastando os pés no chão, sem o menor ânimo. Depois de repetir o mesmo ritual pelo qual passara nas ultimas semanas (água no rosto, a troca de roupas e escova nos cabelos), pegou as chaves do carro e foi até sua garagem. O trânsito continuava caótico, como sempre. Aliás, a impressão que tinha era de que a cada dia que se passava mais carros havia pelas ruas.

Novamente, estacionou mal o carro ocupando duas vagas. Um homem que deixava seu carro do outro lado a olhou feio quando passou por ele, mas ela não deu a menor bola. Sakura foi seguindo direto para recepção e, como sempre, passou seu cartão na máquina de pontos. A recepcionista a olhou torto, e Sakura piscou o olho para ela. As duas não se davam muito bem, desde que Sakura reclamou da moça por "dormir em serviço", mas a moça só estava distraída com sua leitura e não a viu chamá-la para atender uma de suas pacientes que precisava dar baixa no hospital.

— Tsc! Bêbada! — ouviu a outra resmungar baixinho, fingindo que anotava alguma coisa. Sakura não deu ouvidos, e seguiu seu caminho até o elevador.

Ao passar pela sala de espera, encontrou em torno de dez pacientes a esperando. Ela forçou um sorriso, resmungando desculpas pelo atraso, mas, como sempre, alguns não admitiam e a encheram de reclamações.

— Está sempre atrasada! — ouviu uma senhora resmungar para outra.

— Quanta falta de respeito!

— É falta de responsabilidade!

— Não estou pagando para ela fazer o que bem entende!

Ela bem que tentou contornar a situação, os enchendo de desculpas esfarrapadas como o trânsito lento, e mentiu sobre ter tido algum compromisso urgente de última hora no primeiro momento da manhã. Mas claro que alguns não acreditaram, por sentirem aquele rastro de odor alcoólico que ela deixava ao passar.

Fora isso, sua manhã ocorreu tranquilamente. Conseguiu atender todos à tempo (tendo que se apressar com algumas senhoras que gostavam de puxar assunto), e saiu no horário do almoço para comer com seus amigos, dez minutos atrasada.

Desta vez, ela os encontrou já sentados numa mesa, aos fundos do restaurante. Assim que a viram, todos se calaram. Estava mais do que óbvio que falavam sobre ela, mas Sakura estava de saco cheio de se importar com as coisas, e simplesmente desabou na cadeira a frente do Naruto, com sua bandeja já em mãos.

Enquanto revirava alguns tomates no prato, percebeu o olhar analítico da amiga morena sobre si. Sakura bem que tentou não ligar para isso, mas chegou um ponto que aquele olhar começou a incomodá-la e foi preciso manifestar-se.

— O que foi? — perguntou, diretamente à Tenten, que deu de ombros.

— Alguma vez, alguém já lhe disse para que servem os amigos?

— Claro! Roubar batom e pegar sapatos emprestados para não devolvê-los... — ela olhou para Ino, insinuantemente, mas a loira desviou o olhar fingindo que se concentrava na comida de seu prato.

Naruto pigarreou.

— E a festa? Sábado à noite?

— Não. — Sakura respondeu.

— Ela quis dizer que vai. — e Tenten se intrometeu — Nem que tenhamos que arrastá-la pelos cabelos.

Sakura a olhou torto, enquanto Naruto vibrava. Estava claro que o loiro pretendia investir na rosada, e as suas amigas o apoiavam dessa vez, mas Sakura se sentia muito desconfortável com aquela idéia.

Tenten contou quantas vezes Sakura levou o garfo à boca, e definitivamente se preocupou quando a viu se levantar da cadeira depois daquelas três míseras garfadas. Mas, por experiência, sabia que era melhor não comentar nada ainda. Sakura precisava de amigos, não de um psicólogo; pelo menos, por enquanto.

Sakura arrastou os pés de volta para sua sala, onde trocou de jaleco, pegou suas coisas, e foi para o oitavo andar. Na recepção da sala de recuperação, deixou suas coisas e foi ver o paciente mais critico que tinha. Mas chegando lá, a cama do Sasuke estava vazia. Voltou à recepção, e perguntou à enfermeira-chefe onde ele se encontrava.

— Ele foi levando de manhã para um quarto privado. Ele está no 523. — a mulher lhe disse.

Ela pegou a relação dos seus pacientes que haviam sido movidos, mas antes de descer, deu mais uma olhada no senhor de 58 anos, que havia operado o cotovelo e permanecia em observação na sala de recuperação. Praticou alguns exercícios de movimentos básicos, porque ainda estava inchado. E então, foi até o quinto andar.

Ela deu três batidas de leve na porta, anunciando sua entrada, depois de pegar a fixa que os médicos penduravam na porta de cada quarto, com os dados do paciente. Ao abri-la, encontrou um homem sério, de braços cruzados, olhando pela janela. Ele não percebeu sua presença, até se aproximar da cama. Mas Sakura estava surpresa ao ver que Sasuke estava usando uma máscara de oxigênio, e deu uma olhada na fixa. Ali constava que Sasuke tinha tido uma parada respiratória breve, porque sofria de asma, e foi atendido prontamente.

No momento, entretanto, ele estava desacordado.

— O senhor é familiar do paciente? — ela indagou, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis, ao notar que ele a observava.

— Sou irmão dele... A senhora saberia me dizer se ele vai melhorar?

— Trabalharemos para que isso aconteça, mas muita coisa depende do próprio paciente.

— Ele pode usar próteses, não pode?

— Como disse, muita coisa depende do paciente. Mas ainda é muito cedo para falarmos em próteses...

— Ele pode recuperar todos os movimentos?

— A principio, o caso dele é irreversível, mas temos um médico muito competente, estudando tratamentos que tem dado algum efeito. Será um processo lento, e será preciso paciência e esforço.

— Ele vai enlouquecer... — ele falou para si mesmo, quase em um sussurro.

— Não se preocupe, para casos como esse, o hospital oferece assistência psicológica. — ela comentou, procurando na fixa a assinatura da Tenten, em algum lugar. Mas pelo que constava, Sasuke não havia sido visitado por nenhum dos psicólogos do hospital ainda.

— Ótimo, porque o plano de saúde dele é completo. Eu quero que ele tenha tudo o que tiver direito! E se faltar algo, avisem! — o homem pareceu meio autoritário e, seu comentário, Sakura percebeu, saiu quase como uma reclamação.

Ela sorriu para ele levemente, em simpatia forçada, antes de se aproximar de Sasuke e levantar o lençol, deixando suas coxas à mostra. Ela tirou uma caneta de ponta fina do jaleco e cutucou o meio da coxa para ver se receberia alguma reação do paciente, mas não houve movimento algum. Em seguida, ela tentou o mesmo, mas agora na parte superior do corpo. Espetou a ponta da caneta nos ombros, obtivendo nenhuma resposta. Ela fez mais algumas anotações, sentindo o olhar do outro sobre si.

— A propósito, sou a fisioterapeuta encarregada de cuidar do seu irmão.

Ele se aproximou dela, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

— Me desculpe os modos, mas ainda estamos muito chocados com o que aconteceu... E ele é o único irmão que tenho...

— Claro, entendo perfeitamente. — ela desviou o olhar dele —... Podes me dizer em detalhes o que aconteceu? Conversei pouco com ele, mas tudo o que consegui foi saber que houve um acidente com um monomotor.

— Ele estava testando um monomotor que ganhamos há um mês, mas só o havia pilotado três, vezes. Ainda estão investigando o que houve, mas os peritos acreditam em falha no motor. Ele explodiu em pleno ar, mas Sasuke conseguiu pular pouco antes disso, com um pára-quedas que não funcionou direito. Se não tivesse saído, teria morrido...

— Como foi o resgate?

— Imediato. Ele ainda estava dentro da área do clube de aviação, e eles sempre têm uma ambulância de plantão, por que bem ao lado tem um clube de jóquei.

— Então, o acidente ocorreu pouco depois da decolagem?

— Exato.

Sakura fez mais algumas anotações, acrescentando aqueles detalhes na fixa do paciente.

— O senhor ficará de acompanhante dele?

— Vou revezar com a noiva dele...

— Ok. Talvez eu volte mais tarde para vê-lo, mas se isso não acontecer, voltarei amanhã, com certeza. Qualquer coisa que precisaram, é só puxar a alavanca ao lado da cama dele, que uma enfermeira virá.

— Obrigado.

Sakura largou a fixa do paciente no local indicado, ao lado da porta no corredor. Ela arrastava as pernas, olhando para os pés, se lembrando do dia do seu noivado. Mas logo se desfez do passado, se focando no presente.

Fez mais algumas paradas em alguns quartos, para atender o restante de seus pacientes. Ela já se sentia exausta, e estava louca para mergulhar em sua cama. Então, sem enrolações, entrou no quarto de uma mulher de meia idade que havia caído e quebrado a perna em três lugares, e tinha pinos implantados nos ossos. Depois foi atender uma garota de 13 anos que sofria de hemiplegia; ela não conseguia relaxar o músculo, e estava sempre a sorrir graças a um derrame cerebral causado por uma epilepsia. Ela atendeu mais alguns idosos com artrite e artrose, até chegar a seu ultimo paciente; um rapaz de 17 anos que teve poliomielite.

Ao terminar suas visitas, já passada nove na noite, se encaminhou diretamente para a sala da Tenten esperando que ela ainda estivesse no hospital, e de preferência sozinha. Parou em frente a porta branca com o nome da morena numa placa simples de metal, e bateu três vezes até ouvir a voz da outra a mandar entrar.

Tenten já se arrumava para ir embora, e organizava alguns papeis sobre a mesa.

— Sakura? Você precisa de algo?— perguntou a morena, desconfiada. Desde que tudo aconteceu, Sakura quase não falava com ninguém, muito menos procurava as pessoas.

— Preciso de sua ajuda com um novo paciente. — disse sem rodeios, ignorando o tom surpreso da colega.

— Oh, claro. Quem seria?

— O paciente do 523, que sofreu um acidente com um monomotor. Ele fraturou a coluna, e está tetraplégico. — disse olhando para a morena, que a olhava atentamente — Falei pouco com ele, mas já deu pra perceber que vai precisar de atendimento psicológico. Falei também com o irmão dele, que deu o mesmo a entender. Não sei por que o hospital já não lhe convocou para isso... Nesses casos, psicólogos são sempre requisitados.

— Bom, você sabe, falhas internas, diretor novo... O setor está uma bagunça. Naruto me pediu para ver um paciente, que teve duas paradas cardíacas também; um senhor de idade, com câncer terminal. Mas vou enviar uma requisição hoje mesmo, antes de ir embora, ao o departamento para ver se consigo atender o seu paciente o mais breve possível.

— Acho que os familiares dele também precisarão de alguma assistência.

— Pode deixar. Mais alguma coisa?

— É só.

Sakura já ia dando as costas e abrindo a porta para sair, quando Tenten a interrompeu.

— Você sabe que estou aqui para você também, certo?

Sakura não respondeu, apenas respirou fundo e deu as costas saindo dali, e indo direto para sua sala pegar suas coisas e sair daquele hospital o mais rápido possível.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

Pássaros

.

Escrito por Amanur e Noel Blue

.

Capítulo 3

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep..._

Lentamente, Sakura abriu seus olhos e esticou o braço para desligar o despertador. Seu corpo estava pesado, como se tivesse feito muito esforço físico — mas sabia que era apenas efeito da ressaca — e custou a aceitar que já estivesse na hora para mais um dia de trabalho.

Se espreguiçou, tentando se livrar daquela sensação de peso, e sentou-se na cama olhando para o relógio. 07h15min da manhã de uma sexta-feira — desta vez, ela conseguiu se situar no tempo. Aquela tinha sido uma longa semana para ela, e aquele seria um dia ainda mais longo. Suspirou e levantou-se, deixando os lençóis de qualquer jeito. Viu a garrafa de tequila quase vazia jogada em seu carpete, sentindo o forte cheiro de álcool no quarto; deveria ter derramado quando provavelmente desmaiou de tão bêbada. Desviou o olhar e foi em direção ao banheiro, se sentindo incomodada pelo silêncio. Ela não poderia mais aparecer no hospital fedendo a bebida; ela poderia estar arrasada, mas seus pacientes já haviam reclamado, resmungado, comentado, insinuado... Enfim, Sakura estava de saco cheio de ouvir falarem sobre suas condições. Então, ligou o chuveiro sem se preocupar em esquentar a água. Ela tremia levemente por causa da temperatura fria, mas preferia aquele desconforto entre os pequenos choques térmicos, só para despertar seu corpo. E ainda se aventurou a lavar o cabelo e se sentiu um pouco melhor, apesar de ainda estar com aquela leve dor de cabeça e seu estômago roncar; não se lembrava de ter comido nada no dia anterior. Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha branca e felpuda enxugando seu corpo, e logo depois alcançou outra toalha para enrolar o cabelo.

Sakura parou em frente ao espelho e se olhou pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e leves olheiras também, além de estar um pouco mais magra. Pegou sua escova e creme dental para escovar os dentes, enquanto tentava não pensar em seu estado deplorável refletido no espelho; a sombra do passado que conflitava com a imagem do presente e do futuro lhe perturbava, mas ela repetia a si mesmo que aquilo iria passar.

Ao terminar tudo, voltou para o quarto. Hoje, mesmo que à contra-gosto, resolveu passar uma maquiagem básica para esconder as olheiras e deixar seus olhos menos fundos. Tudo para não ter mais que ouvir falar de sua aparência desleixada. Não colocou seus acessórios (brincos, pulseiras, correntes, e anéis) por que não via mais sentido em usar essas coisas. Para quem as usaria? Mas seu olhar, de repente, parou na grossa aliança dourada em cima daquela mesma penteadeira. Sentiu os olhos umedecerem e mordeu os lábios pálidos. Desviou o olhar para o perfume ao lado, que nem pretendia usar, mas apenas para não olhar para aquela pequena, mas muito significativa argola, deu duas esborrifadas em cada lado do pescoço. E assim que se viu livre daquela tarefa desgastante, foi correndo pegar sua bolsa e jaleco na poltrona.

Quando entrou no carro, depois de descer do prédio, olhou para o céu; o inverno estava chegando e o tempo estava ficando um pouco mais frio.

O transito continuava a mesma porcaria de sempre, com gente apressada e imprudente para todos os lados. Como ainda era cedo, Sakura parou em um pequeno café perto do hospital e comprou um copo grande e bem caprichado de café quente, mas nada para comer, por que, de repente, a vontade de comer passou. Cinco minutos depois, Sakura havia chegado ao hospital. Pegou o seu crachá e bateu o ponto, como todo dia fazia, e seguiu para sua sala.

Encontrou Naruto esperando o elevador, mas ele apenas lhe lançou um leve sorriso em cumprimento; o que foi entranho, já que o loiro estava sempre muito animado.

— Fez plantão? — ela suspeitou.

— Bingo. Peguei um rapaz, vítima de bala perdida no peito num assalto...

— O perdeu?

— Ele chegou com vida. Bem que tentamos, mas acabou falecendo... Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso... — as portas se abriram, e eles entraram no elevador.

Ele apertou o oitavo andar, e ela o terceiro. Ficaram em silencio até o elevador abrir novamente. Mas antes que pulasse para fora, Naruto segurou o pulso dela, impedindo-a de escapar a tempo, e Sakura o olhou intrigada.

— Você realmente deveria vir conosco amanhã. Se não gostar, você sabe que pode ir embora a hora que quiser... — ele olhava diretamente nos olhos dela, e Sakura sabia que ele estava falando de si mesmo, e não da festa em si. Acabou suspirando pesadamente, e fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

— Está bem.

Naruto, respondeu o gesto, soltando o pulso da colega, e Sakura logo lhe deu as costas, deixando o loiro com as esperanças renovadas...

Em sua sala, deixando a bolsa em cima da mesa e vestindo o jaleco, olhou em sua agenda. Tinha sete consultas marcadas pela manhã, e alguém deixara uma requisição assinada pela diretoria. Tenten iria fazer consulta ao seu paciente do quarto 523. Ela dobrou o papel, e o colocou no bolso do jaleco, para logo dar inicio à sua rotina.

O primeiro paciente foi um homem de 38 anos, que havia sofrido um trauma no joelho. Depois, outro homem, esse de 58 anos, que havia quebrado o tornozelo e ainda sentia muita dor. Depois veio uma mulher de 21 anos, que havia perdido o movimento das pernas depois de saltar de uma altura significante para pular na água, e acabou fraturando a coluna. Depois uma mulher com sua filha, a menina tinha 16 anos, seu ombro havia saído do lugar e ela não conseguia movimentá-lo direito, mesmo depois de tê-lo colocado no lugar. Atendeu mais alguns idosos, com os mesmos problemas de sempre, e o ultimo foi um garotinho de 4 anos que tinha poliomielite, e que talvez fosse começar a ser seu paciente frequente.

Na hora do almoço, não se juntou a Ino e os outros, porque queria ficar sozinha, mas Sakura pôde vê-los olhando para si. Ignorou os olhares furtivos, e tomou seu suco de laranja, depois de ter comido pelo menos umas cinco colheradas de seu almoço. Ela mastigava muito lentamente, deixando seu olhar se perder em qualquer espaço, e ficava naquele estado durante alguns minutos, revirando lentamente sua comida. Quando se cansou, levantou-se da mesa e se retirou antes que algum deles fossem falar consigo.

Seu relógio de pulso marcava 12h30min. Como ainda tinha um tempo sobrando, correu para fazer sua higienização bucal antes de voltar a atender pacientes. Em frente ao espelho, novamente, ela desviava o olhar daquele reflexo, que parecia zombar de sua fraqueza — por que estava pensando em comprar mais uma garrafa de tequila, ou qualquer coisa alcoólica que encontrasse pela frente. Mas seus pensamentos foram desviados quando outra funcionária entrou no banheiro e a cumprimentando com um sorriso forçado, que Sakura não respondeu. E então, fez seu caminho direto para o quarto 523.

Ao chegar em frente a porta, viu que a fixa do paciente não estava no local, o que só poderia significar que havia algum médico dentro do quarto. Abrindo a porta, se deparou com a própria morena o interrogando.

—... E como você tem passado as noites aqui? — ela perguntou. A morena tinha deixado a prancheta sobre a mesa ao lado da cama, e estava plantada ao lado dele com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco, olhando para o homem que olhava fixo para a parede à frente de sua cama.

Ele não usava mais a mascara de oxigênio, mas a aparelhagem continuava ali, ao lado do leito. Além da psicóloga, havia mais uma moça ruiva sentada numa poltrona, e todos se viraram para vê-la entrar. Sakura os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, e caminhou até o lado da colega.

— Se importam se eu ficar? — perguntou.

Tenten olhou para Sasuke, que revirou os olhos, demonstrando sua antipatia pela fisioterapeuta.

—... Eu tenho pesadelos com o acidente. — ele resmungou.

— Que tipo de pesadelos? — Tenten tentava manter uma postura relaxada, e por isso não fazia nenhuma anotação, para não tirar a concentração do paciente enquanto falavam. As anotações poderiam deixá-los nervosos, e isso poderia atrapalhar suas respostas.

— Com o acidente. Estou caindo, mas nunca chego ao chão. E então, o avião passa por mim e explode novamente. Isso se repete várias vezes.

— E como você acorda?

Sasuke ficou mudo, com o olhar divagando pelo espaço. A moça sentada na poltrona, desta vez, resolveu falar por ele, ao ver que Sasuke não respondia a pergunta por que se perdia em pensamentos, pela quarta vez desde que a psicóloga entrou.

— Esta noite ele acordou três vezes de solavanco, com um urro. Estava muito suado e respirava fundo em todas as vezes. E custava muito a cair no sono de novo; nem mesmo a medicação que lhe deram funcionou. E da ultima vez, ele acabou urinando em si, e não quis que o trocassem. Ele fez um escândalo, acordando o paciente do quarto ao lado... As enfermeiras tiravam que injetar um calmante, porque estava muito agitado, e reclamava de dores também.

Ambas, Sakura e Tenten, notaram que a moça não parava de mexer as mãos e balançava a perna esquerda, em nervosismo. Ela tinha olheiras profundas, e aparentava muito cansaço.

— Achei que o irmão dele fosse passar a noite com ele. — Sakura comentou.

— Ele veio aqui, mas me ligou no meio da noite, por que tinha que resolver algum problema no serviço... — a moça respondeu.

— E como ele tem se alimentado? — a morena interveio.

— Parece que estão alternando entre o soro e comidas leves, como sopas e caldos. Mas quando a comida veio no prato, ele custou muito a me obedecer. Não queria abrir a boca para comer. E depois, ele vomitou tudo!

— A comida desse hospital é uma merda. — ele resmungou — O atendimento é uma merda, as enfermeiras são umas merdas...

— Não fale assim, Sasuke. — a moça reclamou, envergonhada. As médicas perceberam que as mãos da ruiva estavam trêmulas, quando ela as levou ao rosto para esconder os olhos.

— Bom... — Tenten pegou a fixa, e ia se dirigindo até a porta — Vou receitar alguns medicamentos para esse moço resmungão. Acredito que hoje mesmo ele receba a primeira dose. E amanhã nos veremos de novo, ok, Sasuke?

Ele não respondeu, e a morena fez sinal para que a colega a seguisse até o corredor. Do lado de fora do quarto, com a porta fechada, Tenten anotou suas observações.

— Vou ter que dar a ele Bupropiona, e para a moça um Diazepam. Quando cheguei, a encontrei aqui, no corredor, chorando por que ele brigava o tempo todo com ela, e ela não sabia como responder. Tentei conversar com ela, explicando que na situação dele a reação que ele está tendo é comum e normal, devido as circunstâncias, mas... Não sei... Ela me parece o tipo de garota frágil, que se magoa com facilidade.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Não sei... Não quero me precipitar com julgamentos. Eu disse a ela que não era bom mostrar a ele essa fragilidade, e que não demonstrasse tristeza porque ele precisa de alguém forte ao lado dele... Mas ela não me pareceu muito compreensiva. Ela negava tudo com a cabeça. Acho que ela não quer aceitar as condições dele. Mas vamos dar mais um tempo aos dois, para que assimilem bem o que aconteceu.

— Sim...

— Vai atendê-lo agora?

— Tenho outra escolha? Vou tentar dar uma olhada no curativo dele hoje. O Kabuto não veio?

— Parece que ele fez a cirurgia no Sasuke e saiu correndo para um congresso. Talvez volte em uma semana. Mas ele deixou as instruções na enfermagem, né?

— Sim. Uma semana, não é? Não tem problema... Ele precisa cicatrizar a coluna mesmo...

— Ok. Boa sorte. Tentei tocar nele, mas ele começou a me xingar. Achei melhor não forçar a barra ainda... Ele está em negação.

— Não se preocupe.

— Uhum... Te vejo amanhã! — Sakura revirou os olhos — Não estrague a pouca felicidade do rapaz! Naruto estava super contente. Você precisa dar uma chance a si mesma também. Além disso, uma médica doente não deve tratar pacientes.

— Não estou doente.

— Eu não diria isso...

Sakura entrou do quarto, tomando a ficha das mãos dela, antes que Tenten continuasse o que dizia, e fechou a porta na cara da colega. Do lado de dentro, a noiva dele bebida água no próprio gargalo da garrafa, retirada do frigobar do quarto, ao lado da janela.

Sem dizer nada, Sakura tirou o lençol que cobria até o pescoço dele.

— Ainda não está tão frio assim. — ela disse.

— Coloque de volta esse lençol. — ele reclamou.

— Não, preciso ver seu curativo.

— NÃO MEXA NESSA MERDA! — ele levantou o tom da voz, desta vez mais furioso.

— Essa merda é você, Sasuke. — ela respondeu calmamente.

Ele começou a balançar a cabeça de uma lado para o outro, querendo se debater e atrapalhar o serviço da fisioterapeuta, mas o pescoço era tudo o que ele conseguia mexer. A noiva do rapaz começou a chorar, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto Sakura tentava contê-lo. Mas apesar de tudo, ele tinha forças, e deu uma cabeçada no rosto dela. Não a feriu, mas foi o suficiente para afastá-la da cama. A noiva saiu dor quarto, para chamar uma enfermeira, enquanto Sakura cruzou os braços e ficou observando-o, olhando-o em repreensão. Cansado, ele acabou desistindo, mas ficou encarando a médica, como se fosse seu pior inimigo.

Sem dizer nada, ela se aproximou novamente dele, e outra vez ele começou a se debater. E então, Sakura deu um tapa na cara dele, o surpreendendo.

— Pare com essa infantilidade, Sasuke, você não é mais uma criança!

— É assim que você trata seus pacientes? — ele indagou, entre os dentes.

— Não, apenas as pessoas estúpidas que não aceitam a realidade.

— É mesmo? Engraçado você dizer isso, por que ouvi conversas a seu respeito, doutora... — ele estreitou os olhos para ler o crachá dela — Sakura Haruno.

Ela fechou a cara para ele, praguejando pelas enfermeiras fofoqueiras.

— Minha vida privada não lhe diz respeito. Eu vim para fazer o meu trabalho, e é isso o que pretendo fazer. — ela fez menção em tocá-lo novamente, mas ele se esquivou, jogando a cabeça para a lado, como se quisesse se derrubar da cama. Mas o segurou a tempo.

— Sasuke, você não percebe o mal que está fazendo não só a si mesmo, mas aos seus familiares? Seu irmão também está nervoso, em preocupações... Sua noiva está fragilizada, e você deveria pensar nela também.

— Ah, eu penso neles, sim. Em o quanto m melhores se eu tivesse simplesmente morrido naquela droga de acidente...

Ela pegou a garrafa que a noiva dele havia largado sem tampa em cima da mesa, e jogou na cara dele.

— Você está sendo egoísta, se acha que ela ficaria melhor sem a pessoa que ama... — e sem dizer mais nada, ela pegou a ficha dele, e bateu a porta com força.

Irritada, ela largou a prancheta mal encaixada no suporte, e saiu pisando forte pelo corredor, enquanto a noiva dele corria aos prantos com duas enfermeiras indo em direção ao quarto. Sakura nem olhou para elas, apenas seguiu em direção ao elevador para ir embora.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

Pássaros

.

Escrito por Amanur e Noel Blue

.

Capítulo 4

* * *

Sentou-se de solavanco, num susto. As lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos e o suor molhava a testa. Ela olhou em volta, ainda meio confusa, sem a certeza de onde estava, mas em seguida reconheceu o guarda roupa e a cômoda com alguns porta-retratos do seu quarto. O pesadelo ainda estava vívido em sua mente, enquanto ela tremia de leve. As luzes pareciam ainda ofuscar seus olhos, e as mãos ainda trêmulas fraquejaram ao jogar o lençol para longe. O quarto estava uma bagunça, ainda fedendo a bebida, e havia sapatos e roupas jogados para todos os lados. Ela desabou novamente na cama, se abraçou em seu travesseiro e finalmente deixou o choro vir. Sakura chorou como uma criança, como um necessitado, como um desesperado, como um mártir não deve fazer. Ela chorou tanto que seu rosto doía, os lábios e olhos incharam, e o coração despedaçava. Ela não sabia dizer quanto tempo se passou naquele desabafo, mas pelo menos ele serviu para aliviar o peso que sentiu durante aquela semana sem fim. Lentamente, como se fosse um enorme esforço, virou a cabeça para o lado para ver que os ponteiros do seu relógio despertador marcavam quinze minutos antes de tocar — o que só poderia significar que acordara muito cedo. Ela esticou o braço e o desativou. Ainda custou a se levantar, e ficou encarando o teto branco, recuperando a respiração. A moleza no corpo a convidava para passar o dia inteiro naquele colchão, mas se forçou a mover-se e quase caiu no chão devido a fraqueza nas pernas. Ela praguejou e decidiu sentar-se na cama, com as pernas para fora, os pés tocando o chão frio, enquanto os ombros tensos caiam para frente. As lagrimas queriam voltar a romper a barreira que conseguira pôr com tanto custo, mas não conseguiu, e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Oh, Deus, eu quero morrer! — disse aos soluços para si. Ela sabia que esse pensamento não deveria estar ali, martelando em sua mente, mas não conseguia se esforçar o suficiente para afastá-lo. Ela sequer sabia se realmente queria afastá-lo.

Sakura chegou a pensar em ligar para a amiga, mas lembrou-se da festa que Naruto convidara, e achou que talvez indo até lá, pudesse lhe fazer mesmo algum bem. Então, resolveu se dar mais essa chance antes de mostrar suas fraquezas para alguém e ferir seu orgulho.

Depois de conseguir se recompor novamente, ela olhou para o porta retrato que estava sobre o criado mudo e franziu os lábios. Com um tapa, derrubou o objeto no chão, que caiu virado para baixo sobre o tapete, e achou que assim seria melhor. Se olhasse para aquele rosto, não seria capaz de sair da cama. Respirou fundo e fez seu caminho até o banheiro, arrastando os pés e cambaleando. Foi tirando a regata e a calcinha pelo caminho, e fez um coque no cabelo. Entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água fria entrar em contato com sua pele a tirando do torpor, e a fez acordar por completo.

Ao sair do banho, após se vestir, ela passou os dedos entre os fios, dando um jeito em seu cabelo, e, como ainda havia resquícios da choradeira, passou aquela mesma maquiagem básica do dia anterior para disfarçar a cara feia. Ela não colocou seus brincos e anéis, nem correntes nem pulseiras porque eles ainda não voltaram a fazer sentido, e deixou seu banheiro sem olhar para sua aliança jogada no balcão. Pegou o jaleco, a bolsa e a chave, e saiu dali. Seu lar, agora, parecia uma prisão, e o seu silêncio a sufocava.

O trânsito estava um caos ainda maior devido a uma passeata que estava acontecendo na avenida principal, já cedo pela manhã. Em dia de semana ela teria praguejado, buzinado, e se estressado, mas como não havia nada para fazer até o meio dia, não se incomodou com aquela lentidão. Ela até parecia combinar com seu estado de espírito — parado, sem emoções. Meia hora depois, conseguiu sair daquele caminho desviando para outro, e parou no mesmo café perto do hospital. Mas ao invés de apenas pegar um café, sentou-se e pediu um cappuccino com um _donuts_ para se manter em pé. Estava com fome naquela manhã, e como tinha tempo de sobra, o que lhe restava fazer para matar o tempo era sentar ali ou ficar dirigindo à toa pela cidade. Comeu devagar, olhando para o vazio. Às vezes, ela via alguém passar por sua mesa, mas não prestava atenção ao seu redor. Ela não pensava em nada especial, apenas ficava com o olhar fixo em algo. Quando seu _donuts_ chegou ao fim, ela pediu mais um café, e comprou o jornal do dia para ler as noticias, mas em seguida o tédio a venceu. Quando esvaziou o segundo café, foi até o caixa, e voltou para o carro. Ainda eram dez e meia da manhã, e ficou dando voltas pela quadra em seu carro, até o meio dia.

Bateu o ponto, e foi até sua sala, só para matar mais um tempo. No entanto, encontrou sobre sua mesa uma notificação da administração, sobre sua negligência, referente ao dia anterior.

"O hospital não tolera esse tipo de atitude por parte dos profissionais da saúde. Isso é um crime contra os pacientes que necessitam de atendimento." — dizia parte da notificação. Ela amassou o papel e jogou na lata de lixo.

— Como se não tivessem fisioterapeutas suficientes... — resmungou.

Ela deu a meia volta, e trancou a sala. Seu novo destino seria o restaurante. Seus amigos não estavam em mesa alguma, provavelmente porque tiraram o dia de folga. Ela pegou apenas um pouco de salada do _buffe_, e sentou-se à mesa ao fundo. Mas apenas três garfadas a satisfez.

Pelos corredores, suspirou. Encaminhou-se para seu primeiro paciente do dia, que era seu pequeno amigo de 4 anos, com poliomielite. Ele havia ficado internado e estava em tratamento intensivo, o que poderia ajudar muito, de acordo com o prognóstico. Sakura, com ajuda de enfermeiras, o levou a uma sala especial e começou com a reabilitação. Ajudou ele a caminhar lentamente, com ajuda de aparelhos específicos. Enquanto o ajudava com os exercícios, viu a mãe do menino com um brilho de esperança no olhar e, por um momento, se sentiu orgulhosa de si mesma por estar ajudando — coisa que ela não sentia a algum tempo. Ela ainda brincou com ele com alguns brinquedos que o ajudariam com a coordenação motora e o liberou para o quarto.

O segundo paciente era um homem de 61 anos que havia chegado à madrugada anterior. Ele sofreu um AVC e agora estava com hemiplegia. Depois foi a vez de uma senhora com Parkinson e seguida por alguns outros pacientes do dia anterior, que estavam internados. E se surpreendeu com uma senhora de 78 anos que estava internada; Sakura havia a visitado ontem, e estava respondendo bem ao seu tratamento. Aquela senhora tinha fibromialgia (uma síndrome dolorosa não-inflamatória, caracterizada por dores musculares difusas, fadiga, distúrbios de sono, entre outros sintomas), mas ao visitá-la, Sakura recebeu a noticia de que ela havia morrido na noite passada por uma parada cardíaca.

Ela resolveu tirar uns minutos de folga, porque estava com dores nas costas pelo esforço físico que fazia com seus pacientes, e resolveu passar no refeitório novamente para mais uma xícara de café. No entanto, para sua surpresa, encontrou seus amigos sentados numa mesa bem na frente.

— Ah, Sakura decidiu ir com a gente hoje! — Disse o loiro alegremente, a olhando.

— Que ótima notícia, Sakura. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar. — disse Ino com a mesma animação que o loiro, fazendo Tenten rir e Sakura revirar os olhos.

— Mas não quero voltar muito tarde... — murmurou aborrecida para os colegas, que não deram muita bola para seu comentário.

Sakura suspirou e sentou para beber. Ficou ali mais um pouco, ouvindo os amigos falarem em como a noite seria divertida, como ela se divertiria, como isso faria bem a ela, e todas essas coisas que a aborreciam. Quando não agüentou mais, pigarreou e levantou-se, pedindo licença e dizendo que tinha que fazer mais algumas coisas. Mas ainda ouviu Naruto dizendo que iria ligar para ela, para certificar-se de que ela não faltaria, e Sakura fez um sinal qualquer com a mão.

Ela foi em direção ao quarto 523, de seu não querido paciente. Antes de chegar a porta, viu o irmão do Sasuke saindo, batendo porta. Ele parecia muito bravo, mas ao vê-la, amenizou sua expressão, e chegou até a mostrar um pequeno sorriso, que ela retribuiu arquejando as sobrancelhas apenas.

— Pensei que a noiva dele ainda estaria aqui. — ela disse.

— A Karin me ligou aos prantos, dizendo que não queria ficar com ele. Acabamos brigando porque eu preciso viajar e não poderei ficar. Juro que ficaria, se eu pudesse, só para dar um chute no traseiro daquela inútil! — disse suspirando.

— Sinto muito. Não querendo me meter, mas não é aconselhável ela ficar nesse estado emocional perto dele, porque ele acaba ficando pior.

— Eu sei. Mas ele foi levado para fazer um exame. — ele assegurou — Vou comer algo, você quer alguma coisa Dra. Haruno? — disse olhando seu crachá.

— Não, obrigada, senhor Uchiha. — ela respondeu, estranhando a oferta.

— Me chame de Itachi.

— Ok, Itachi. Então, Sasuke não está no quarto?

— Não, mas já deve estar voltando, porque ficamos brigando durante um tempão.

— Ela está ali dentro?

— Sim.

— Ok. Vou tentar falar com ela.

— Boa sorte.

Ele sorriu e se afastou. Ela entrou no quarto, encontrando a moça se desfazendo em lágrimas, mas assim que notou que havia mais alguém a observando, se levantou da poltrona, limpando os olhos. Sakura suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco, e sentou na beirada da cama.

— Não se preocupe comigo... — disse — Posso saber o que está se passando na sua cabeça?

— Eu já falei com aquela psicóloga.

— Ok, agora fale comigo...

Karin hesitou e desviou o olhar, achando que a fisioterapeuta estava sendo intrometida, mas Sakura não ia desistir.

— Quantos anos você tem? — perguntou à moça.

— Vinte e três.

— Temos a mesma idade. É engraçado como temos mentalidade diferente, no entanto.

— Claro... Tivemos experiências de vida diferentes.

— Com certeza. Você estuda ou trabalha?

— Sou arquiteta... — a ruiva respondeu, se perguntando aonde a fisioterapeuta queria chegar. Ela havia ficado sabendo sobre o incidente anterior, em que ela deu um tapa e ainda jogara água no paciente... Mas não queria recriminá-la por sentir vontade de fazer o mesmo com o Sasuke.

— E há quanto tempo que vocês estão noivos? — Sakura insistiu.

— Cinco meses.

— Me conte como ele a conquistou... Talvez, se lembrando das coisas boas que ele tem você renove seu ânimo. Tenho certeza de que você o ama, e não o deixará nesse momento tão crítico! Afinal, ele também não faria isso com você, não é mesmo?

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, baixando os olhos para os pés como se sentisse vergonha de si. Depois de enxugar melhor o rosto, sentou-se novamente na poltrona para contar a historia.

— Eu era amiga do Itachi, que me levou para o clube em que eles eram sócios. Itachi me apresentou a ele, e começamos a conversar. De cara, Sasuke foi jogando seu charme pra cima de mim, e me convidou para almoçar com ele num outro dia. Ele comprou um buquê de flores coloridas. Fui cativada pelo jeito com que ele me olhava e ignorava as outras mulheres que passavam por ele. Sasuke sempre foi cavalheiro, atencioso e muito bem educado. E ele sabia ser engraçado. Depois, ele me levou para andar a cavalo, e num fim de semana me convidou para voar com ele. Foi em pleno ar que ele me beijou pela primeira vez, misturando a adrenalina com a emoção. Jamais vou me esquecer disso. Aqueles foram os melhores dias da minha vida...

Enquanto ouvia o relato, Sakura procurava não pensar em si, ou em como foi seu primeiro encontro com seu marido. Mas não podia deixar de sentir inveja por aquela garota desmiolada que não dava valor para o que tinha ao alcance. Quando a ruiva parou, e ficou aguardando alguma resposta, Sakura se obrigou a expulsar aquela sensação estranha para longe, e se focar em seu trabalho.

— Pois então... Não acha que vale a pena lutar por ele? — indagou.

Mas a ruiva não respondeu, e Sakura começou a se irritar com a moça.

— Ele precisa de você! Como pode ser tão egoísta?

— Eu não tenho culpa do acidente dele! Eu não queria pensar dessa forma, mas toda vez que olho para ele, só vejo os meus sonhos arruinados.

— Sonhos arruinados? Por que seus sonhos estariam arruinados? Que diabos de sonhos são esses, em que não possam ser modificados pela pessoa que você ama?!

— Nós já tínhamos planejado tudo! Ele largaria a aeronáutica para viajarmos pelo mundo só com nossas mochilas nas costas. Mas com ele nesse estado... Seria um esforço que não sei se valeria a pena... — a moça voltou a chorar, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, se sentindo péssima pelo que dizia, e Sakura teve vontade de cuspir na cara dela.

— Sua covarde. Sua covarde! É isso o que você é! Eu lhe aconselho a pegar suas coisas e dar o fora daqui antes que você piore tudo. Não vou permitir de uma fracote como você arruíne meu trabalho aqui! Estou aqui para salvar a vida dele, e ao invés de ajudá-lo você só vai piorar tudo!

Nesse instante, duas enfermeiras entraram com Sasuke emburrado numa maca. Karin tratou de correr para o banheiro, mas a rosada sequer olhou para ela. Ajudou as enfermeiras a o colocaram de volta no leito, mas olhavam para Sakura com uma expressão estranha, que a médica não conseguiu entender. Pareciam insinuar algo, e alternavam o olhar para o paciente. Ela percebeu que Sasuke estava sério, desviando o olhar e trincando a mandíbula. Sakura respirou fundo e puxou uma cadeira, assim que as enfermeiras saíram do quarto, sentando ao seu lado.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos até ela ter coragem de falar, enquanto sua noiva permanecia trancada no banheiro.

— Sasuke... Eu quero ajudar você, juro que quero, mas eu preciso que você me ajude a te ajudar. — ele não olhou para ela em nenhum momento, então, ela continuou — Também quero pedir desculpa por ontem, eu estava de cabeça quente e você não colaborou. — ele virou a cabeça para ela e a analisou por um momento, antes de voltar a desviar o olhar, desta vez para sua noiva.

Karin estava de volta, mas também não o olhava, fungando o nariz.

Sakura suspirou, revirando os olhos.

— Você tem que entender que não há como mudar sua condição, mas tem como melhorar. — e ela disse isso, olhando para a moça do outro lado da sala.

— Que tipo de médica tem o cabelo rosa? — ele a interrompeu sarcástico, e então ficou furioso. — Tem certeza de que é médica? Está mais para palhaça. Deveria ir para o circo, com esse cabelo cor de rosa ridículo.

Sakura dilatou as narinas e trincou os dentes, cerrando os olhos, como se o fuzilasse. Ficou encarando aquele mal-criado por um bom tempo, deixando aquele silencio constrangedor aumentar, até que resolveu respirar fundo para se acalmar, porque sabia que as condições dele eram delicadas.

— Ok, Sasuke, se me insultar te faz se sentir melhor, me insulte a vontade. — ela se levantou da cadeira — Mas se acha que com isso vai conseguir me fazer desistir de você, saiba que estás RIDICULAMENTE enganado! — ela olhou para a garota e deu as costas, batendo a porta com força. E o rapaz ficou ali, olhando para aquela porta, numa mistura de confusão, frustração, raiva e surpresa.

* * *

_Comentários?_


End file.
